mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Electroids Max
- 2= - 3= }} |-| Glowing= |appearances = Cookironi Electrorock Changing a Light Bulb Mixels.com |firstmixel = Teslo |secondmixel = Volectro |thirdmixel = Zaptor |purpose = To get a cookironi (Cookironi) To compete in a dance party (Electrorock) To fix a light bulb (Changing a Light Bulb) To defeat Nixels (Electroids Max LEGO video) |abilities = Can zap anything with extreme electromagnetic force Can create E.M.P forcefields Can use his tail as an electric source}} The Electroids Max is a Max that made his debut in Cookironi. Physical Appearance Overall, this Max resembles Volectro the most. This Max has a normal Mixel body with two legs and has a cat like appearance. His feet are Volectro's. He has two fat Teslo arms, and a huge tail with all of Volectro's electric fingertips at the tip. On his back, he has two spines, and has a huge head with a large mouth that has nine sharp teeth inside of it. He has two eyes (which are Volectro's), and Volectro's hair. Lastly, he has two "ears" on each side of his head, and some lightning rod pieces on top of its head. Abilities *He can zap anything with extreme electromagnetic force. *He can create E.M.P forcefields. *He can use his tail as an electric power source. Biography The Mixels are fighting over a cookironi. Eventually, they go to the point where they Max together, and the Electroids Max after the Cragsters Max chases Zaptor to his doom. The Infernites then Max, and all the Maxes fight until they de-Max, and Zorch crushes the cookironi. ("Cookironi") When the Cragsters thought that the Electroids were "sacrificing" Krader, the Cragsters get mad, not wanting their leader dead. The Electroids then explain that they are just getting him prepared for their annual dance party, and the Cragsters join. They then dance, and afterwards, they Max to see who has the best dance. The Maxes compliment each other, and then give each other suspicious looks, causing them to have another competition. ("Electrorock") The Electroids Max is formed when the Electroids need to fix a light bulb. They look around for a light bulb, and Volectro finds a Cubit, which Teslo finds useless at the moment. He then finds a light bulb, but can't reach it. To reach it, they Max. He gets the light bulb in, but it doesn't give off enough light, so he plugs his tail into the wall outlet to increase light power. Sadly, this plan backfires, and they break the Lightbulb Sun. ("Changing a Light Bulb") Set Information The Electroids Max can be built using parts combined from Mixels sets 41506 Teslo, 41507 Zaptor, and 41508 Volectro. Extra parts are leftover after construction. Instructions are available on the LEGO website downloads page. Trivia *He somewhat resembles a reptile. *He is the first Max whose head connects to his body with a ball joint in his LEGO version, the second being the Lixers Max. *He is the only Series 1 Max that does not use the Technic ball eyes and does not have an opening jaw. Also, he is the only Max that uses two 1x1 round tiles for his eyes. *He is seen with a set of eight teeth in his LEGO set, but the cartoon's set of teeth includes nine. *His tail is prehensile, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *When his tail is plugged into an outlet, he shocks uncontrollably and sends out large power surges. His tail gains lightning-shaped prongs when he plugs into an outlet. These surges are strong enough to blow out the Lightbulb Sun. **His original design had the prongs as a permanent feature. *The only ability of his not shown in the actual cartoon episodes is the E.M.P force field ability, which only appears in Calling All Mixels. *For one reason or another, it does not appear in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. Gallery External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Electric Category:Flat Eyes Category:Eight teeth Category:Maxes with tails Category:Elemental tails Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe